gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Guardian Angels
Guardian Angels is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Juan Cortez from his yacht in Washington Beach, Vice City. Прохождение Brief Cortez's good friend Ricardo Diaz has a deal to close with The Cuban Gang, but he could use some extra security. So Cortez wants Tommy to protect him, Cortez has set up some special firepower for the meeting in the Vice Point multi-story car park. Миссия Drive to the multi-story car park in Vice Point and grab the Ruger set up there for you. Lance Vance arrives and demands to be let into your action. Now you will have to drive Lance to the meet in an alley in Ocean Beach. When you arrive, Ricardo Diaz will arrive as well, along with his bodyguards. Ricardo will then tell you to get a good vantage point. Climb onto the balcony behind you and wait for the Cubans to arrive. After 10 seconds of the Cubans' arrival, a Voodoo car will, show up and four Haitians will get out. Kill them immediately. Next another Voodoo, kill the Haitians getting out, a van will show up and let off a couple more Haitians, kill them. Then another Voodoo will come in through the opposite end of the alley, kill the Haitians there. Then, a Burrito will come in kill the two Haitians that get out and four more will get out, kill them as well. Throughout the ordeal check on Lance who is in the balcony across you, he will get attacked every once in a while and if he gets killed the mission ends in failure. After the last Haitian is done with, two last Haitians will appear riding Sanchez's, they will take Diaz's money, but one of them will get killed by Lance, get one of the Uzi's that the dead Haitians drop and then get on the dead guy's bike and chase the other guy, the objective in this section is to kill the Haitan, do it in any way you desire, as long as he doesn't escape. Once he is dead, grab the briefcase he drops with Diaz's money in it and go back to where Diaz is, give him the money and the mission is complete. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the multistory carpark and pick up the Kruger *Go with Lance to the drop off and watch over Diaz *Hatians! They're busting the deal! Protect Diaz *Grab the bike, chase him down and get Diaz's money back *Collect the briefcase and take it back to Diaz *Take the briefcase back to Diaz Notes *The car that Diaz drives (Admiral) is bullet, fire, explosion, and damage proof. You can obtain it by failing the mission by killing Diaz or his men and then stealing it or after the completion of the mission, the Admiral should be outside the alley, on the street. This Admiral also has a unique shade of light grey. If you have obtained a Sub-Machine Gun (such as a MAC-10 or Uzi), then drive-bys will be made easier for you. *If you're not careful when chasing down the Haitan on the bike (if you shoot the bike and not the Haitian), the bike may explode, thus failing the mission. GuardianAngels-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance meeting Ricardo Diaz and his men GuardianAngels-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti killing the Haitian attackers and protecting Ricardo Diaz GuardianAngels-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti attempting to kill the fleeing Haitian with Ricardo Diaz' money Видео прохождения Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссия Категория:Миссии в GTA Vice City Категория:Прохождение Категория:Миссии Кортеза